Digital memory devices can include memory devices having one-time programmable (OTP) memory elements. An example OTP memory element can include a fuse, which may be a non-volatile memory element that can be programmed or blown by passing a current through the fuse. Typically, a voltage across a fuse cell can be read in order to determine whether the fuse has been programmed. The fuse cell can be read by comparing the fuse cell voltage to a reference voltage.
For a memory device having a plurality of OTP memory elements, each fuse can be read by comparing the voltage across each fuse to a reference voltage. However, the reference voltage must typically be generated for each fuse to be measured using circuitry. Thus, each fuse requires designated circuitry for generating the reference voltage, which can take up a large amount of space on the board.
Additionally, OTP memory elements can be read using a comparator and/or a latch to determine the state (e.g., programmed or unprogrammed) of each OTP memory element. However, the combination of comparators, latches, and fuses often operates at a lower voltage than the operating voltages of the latches and fuses alone.